


Accidents Will Happen

by Tarlan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-29
Updated: 2009-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-21 03:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Accidents do happen but John is determined to fix this one, and gains more than he ever dreamed in return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidents Will Happen

**Author's Note:**

> A very, VERY quick answer to the _McSheplets_ Prompt #60 Accident as the deadline approaches rapidly--somewhere in the world!

"Tell me you didn't..."

It worried John that Rodney couldn't even say the words. Instead his eyes were huge and his mouth had dropped open in horror when he booted up his favorite laptop.

"It was an accident!" John whined, admittedly in a manly way but he could tell Rodney wasn't feeling so generous towards him right now especially as, technically, it wasn't an accident at all. But how was he to know it had taken Rodney four days and his last five spoons of the decent coffee to score a copy of the latest X-Men movie....on that stick.

"Football," Rodney ground out. "You...You overwrote it with. American. Football."

John winced but it was John's _Hail Mary_ game, and the video had started to wear out. Radek had offered to convert it into a computer file so he could play it on his laptop as long as he provided a stick, which he didn't have. And then Rodney had left a stick on his tray at lunch time having already mentioned that there was nothing of importance to the expedition on it. Which was true. And, anyway, if it was a copy of the movie then there had to be a master copy somewhere on Atlantis so he could...

"I'll get you another copy."

The eyes that turned towards him were liquid blue in the light from the laptop, the lips drooping more than usual in both corners, and John felt liked he'd kicked a puppy. He hated that look on Rodney.

"Look. I'm sorry. I will get you another copy."

Rodney nodded and slumped down on the bed, radiating disappointment. "Guess we could always watch the second movie again."

John slumped down too because he'd kind of liked the excited look Rodney had sported for most of the day, especially around lunch time until he'd got a call to go stop someone blowing up something...somewhere...and raced off leaving the stick behind. John was a little sketchy on the details because it was far too commonplace, only concerning himself when Rodney started to panic rather than when he just looked annoyed and constipated. Plus they'd seen the second movie a dozen times already and, yeah, he'd kind of been looking forward to seeing the third movie too once Rodney revealed what had him so excited.

John shrugged and watched as Rodney accessed the network, suddenly loathing the black market that kept the good stuff out of everyone's hands until enough people had paid the right price and had seen it. As far as he was concerned people like Rodney, who pulled their butts out of the fire time and time again, shouldn't have to go begging or using up precious commodities just for a few hours of fresh entertainment brought in on the latest _Daedalus_ run.

They watched the movie in silence with Rodney slowing unwinding as it played out until he was snoring softly. Shoving his feet into his boots, John didn't bother with the laces. Instead he closed the laptop gently--leaving it on the table at the end of Rodney's bed--and tucked a blanket around the sleeping man. Unable to resist, he pressed a feather-soft kiss against the fine hair, pulling back when the long lashes fluttered because he didn't want to wake him, and he certainly didn't want Rodney to know he had kissed him. Quickly John scrawled out a note.

 _Nine tomorrow. Movie night. Be here._

He paused on the threshold, wishing for a lot of things he wanted but couldn't have--Rodney mostly--then set out to get a copy of that movie even if he had to tear Atlantis apart with his hands and his mind. He'd ask around nicely first, but if he didn't have a copy of that movie by nine tomorrow then all hell was going to break loose the following day, and he made sure certain key individuals knew it.

Perhaps not surprisingly, by seven the next evening there were four memory sticks sitting on his otherwise empty desk in his rarely used office. All of them holding a copy of the movie, and it was worth all the implied threats just to see Rodney's expression as the credits rolled.

"How did you..?"

John gave him a smug grin and settled back shoulder-to-shoulder, hip-to-hip on Rodney's not-so-narrow but not exactly wide bed. Despite all the groans at certain implausible moments, Rodney turned to him with a happy grin as the end credits rolled. The next thing John knew he was pulling back with the taste and feel of Rodney's smiling lips upon his own and, for the life of him, he wasn't sure who had made that first move.

He knew who made the next move, and the active participation proved it was the right move as their second kiss deepened with hands reaching out to clutch and hold. As the end of the credits played out to soft moans and the whisper of hands sliding over skin, John decided he was grateful that some accidents did happen.

END


End file.
